Luna de miel shakista
by Apigueil de Cobra
Summary: Como fue la primera vez que Shaka y Shaina unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas despues de su boda. (Epilogo de El Secreto de Buda)


La ceremonia civil había sido oficiada en Roma dos meses antes ante el asombro de Cassius y Alina por parte de Shaina y Shion y Saori por parte de Shaka.

Shaka había insistido en que no la haría suya hasta no tener la ceremonia en el santuario, por lo que esa misma noche había salido hacia el Santuario para evitar tentaciones y Shaina se quedó para terminar sus exámenes y dejar su trabajo.

Ahora, ambos salieron del templo de Athena donde habían sido bendecidos por ella y sin perder mucho el tiempo ni esperar la fiesta en su honor, bajaron corriendo a la sexta casa dorada, tomó dos maletas, a su esposa, abrió un portal y lo abrió justo frente a la habitación del hotel que había elegido para su luna de miel y en el cual se había registrado la noche anterior para no perder tiempo. Con el cambio de horario, el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte iluminando de rojo y dorado el cielo.

—Bienvenida al Four Seasons Bora Bora– Le dijo abriendo la tradicional puerta de bambú que daba a la habitación que estaba decorada como suite nupcial.

—Gracias —dijo Shaina atravesando la puerta.

Se había propuesto no impresionarse con el lugar porque le había dicho que era un hotel tradicional, pero después de visualizar el mar al fondo y ver lo alejado que estaban de todo a su alrededor no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierta.

Era uno de esos hoteles que salían en las películas donde de hecho, los búngalos estaban dentro del mar, y solo accesaban a tierra por un largo muelle de madera. Debido a la hora, no podía admirar del todo la magnificencia del lugar por la poca luz, pero ella no estaba ahí para eso, por lo que pasó a la recamara y se quedó de pie frente a la cama.

La ropa de cama era toda blanca y el único toque de color, eran los pétalos de alguna flor roja pasión que formaba un corazón y en el centro un arreglo de dos toallas en forma de cisne besándose. Todas las superficies alejadas de la cama, contenían velas aromáticas prendidas que llenaban el ambiente de un aire místico y sensual.

Para ella, todo ese ambiente era súper romántico.

Shaka dejó las maletas en una silla y vio como ella miraba maravillada a su alrededor con un candor que casi lo hizo llorar de ternura. Para evitar hacerlo, la rodeó por la espalda.

\- Sabes por que ponen cisnes en las suites nupciales? – preguntó Shaka

\- Porque son difíciles de hacer y se ven bonitos?

\- Jajaja si también. – respondió - En sánscrito cisne es Hamsa. Esta ave es símbolo de la capacidad de discernimiento ya que cuentan las antiguas escrituras que es capaz de separar el agua de la leche si se mezclaran en un cubo. En cuanto a su vuelo, este representaría la salida del ciclo del samsara. – La volteó para que ella quedara frente a él pero no la soltó - El plumaje del cisne de un blanco inmaculado es el arquetipo de la pureza, solo se moja superficialmente y no se ensucia aun estando en agua no tan limpia. – sonrió – Como tú.

Shaina se sonrojó y sonrió. Sabía a lo que se refería. Rodeó el cuello de Shaka y lo besó.

Entonces, Shaka le sujetó el rostro con las manos y la miró a los ojos:

\- Esta será tu primera vez, y la mía también. – Le dijo

Shaina abrió grandes los ojos.

\- Pero… yo te pregunté y… tú me dijiste que…

\- Si. Tú me preguntaste si era sexualmente activo, pero yo me refería a que esta es la primera vez, que voy a hacer el amor y no a solo tener sexo.

\- Eso… me tranquiliza – dijo Shaina mientras sonrió de manera provocativa—Entonces tendré algo que nadie más ha tenido.

Ella colocó las palmas sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la camiseta y la fuerza de su musculatura. Alzó el rostro, separó los labios y se fijó en que él la miraba con los ojos entornados.

\- He esperado demasiado para hacer esto – dijo Shaka.

La besó en la boca de manera apasionada. Después la atrajo hacia sí provocando que una oleada de deseo recorriera su cuerpo. Tratando de mantener el control, Shaka la besó en el cuello y notó que se le aceleraba el pulso.

\- Te gusta —murmuró sin esperar su respuesta, le retiró los tirantes de espagueti de su vestido, dejándolo caer lo suficiente para encontrar su pecho, y contuvo la respiración al ver que ella se estremecía.

\- Me encanta —susurró Shaina

\- No quiero que nunca tengas dudas de mi amor por ti– dijo mientras la tomó en brazos y la besó de nuevo, como si llevara toda la vida esperando para estar con aquella mujer.

Continuó besándola hasta que sintió que se relajaba por completo. Sólo entonces, el depósito en la cama. La tumbó entre las almohadas y Shaka se colocó sobre ella. Shaina nunca se había sentido tan femenina como en ese momento, ni tan segura de su propio poder. Abrió los brazos para recibirlo y él la besó una vez más.

En la distancia, se escuchaban las olas rompiendo en el muelle de la habitación, pero Shaka apenas lo oyó. Estaba absorto en la mujer que lo abrazaba y lo besaba sin parar. Él le bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido que convenientemente se cerraba al costado, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa para acariciarle el torso con sus uñas hasta hacerlo estremecer.

Shaka bajó completamente el vestido de Shaina dejando sus senos al descubierto. Para su sorpresa y deleite, no llevaba puesto sujetador. La miró con deseo y agachó la cabeza para acariciárselos con la lengua.

Ella arqueó el cuerpo y gimió de placer. Él sintió que le quitaba la camisa y le acariciaba los hombros desnudos, agarrándolo como si no fuera a dejarlo marchar.

\- Eres preciosa —murmuró Shaka— Y quiero verte desnuda.

La besó en la boca una vez más, jugueteando con la lengua y saboreando su dulzor. Entonces, se quitó la camisa del todo y la lanzó hacia atrás sin importarle donde cayera.

La ancha espalda de Shaka brillaba bajo la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Había visto a alguien tan atractivo y deseable? Y si quería que se desnudara, se desnudaría. Con los dedos temblorosos, Shaina terminó de quitarse el vestido quedando únicamente con un cachetero de encaje blanco y sus sandalias de tacón.

Sus piernas, largas y esbeltas, provocaron en Shaka un fuerte sentimiento de posesión. Era de él. Sólo de él. Con delicadeza para no asustarla, le bajó la ropa interior. Shaina se cubrió de manera instintiva pero no le duró mucho el gusto.

Shaka la besó para después agarrarle las manos y besarle las palmas antes de explorar todas las curvas de su cuerpo. Estaba temblando y susurraba su nombre. Y todo lo que él deseaba era proporcionarle placer. Se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, separó la piel húmeda y rosada de su sexo, y comenzó a acariciarla rítmica y eróticamente.

Shaina gimió y arqueó el cuerpo, clavando las uñas en los hombros desnudos de Shaka.

\- Shaka, no pares —susurró ella—. Por favor, no pares…

Entonces, Shaka notó que Shaina llegaba al clímax y el eco de sus gemidos sonó en sus oídos. Con cuidado, la estrechó entre sus brazos y sintió que su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho.

\- Shaka —susurró ella— Oh, Shaka…

Él le acarició el vientre, la levantó por las caderas y la colocó sobre su miembro erecto, estremeciéndose de deseo.

\- Hay más —dijo él—. Cielos, ¡cómo te deseo! —y la besó de nuevo, devorándole la boca.

Ella se separó de él y le dijo con la respiración entrecortada:

\- Te deseo muchísimo, más de lo que he deseado nunca nada. Todo lo demás se puede ir al carajo.

Shaina le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El cuerpo con las piernas, y sintió su miembro erecto entre los muslos. Él empujó despacio y vio que ella contenía la respiración.

\- No quiero hacerte daño —susurró permaneciendo muy quieto.

Shaina arqueó el cuerpo para recibirlo por completo mientras lo veía con pasión.

\- No me harás daño. No me está doliendo. Shaka, hazme el amor, por favor…

Eso era lo único que Shaka necesitaba para ceder. Él la penetró una y otra vez, hasta que sus inexpertos movimientos lo llevaron al límite. Entonces, esperó a que ella sintiera lo mismo, hasta que oyó sus gemidos entrecortados, y notó que estaba a punto del orgasmo. Shaka tampoco podía aguantar más. Mirándola a los ojos, se dejó llevar y provocó que ambos llegaran al clímax y explotaran sus cosmos al hacerlo uniéndose con lo divino.

Ambos tardaron algunos segundos en regresar su alma a sus cuerpos e Intentando no cargar todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Shaina, Shaka apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Estás bien? —le preguntó, y levantó la cabeza para ver su respuesta.

Shaina le sujetó el rostro y con una sonrisa radiante contestó:

\- Me siento… Oh, Shaka, qué palabras puedo emplear? Unida a ti. Saciada. Ligera como el aire, alegre como el arco iris —se rio—. Me siento de maravilla, estupendamente.

\- Eres muy buena para mi ego —dijo Shaka saliéndose de ella y tirándose a un lado.

\- Bueno… Te has ocupado de mí. Me has esperado y te has asegurado de que estuviera preparada. Y fue mil veces mejor a lo que yo esperaba. Gracias por todo, porque sé que te ha costado esperar. Se te notaba.

\- Se suponía que no deberías haberte dado cuenta —dijo Shaka sonrojándose.

\- La próxima vez no quiero que te contengas. – dijo Shaina con cara picara

Shaka la besó.

\- Supongo que podemos llevarlo a la práctica dentro de cinco minutos, ¿qué te parece?

\- Todavía me deseas? Quiero decir… supongo que ya que lograste lo que querías…

\- Ha sido perfecto — la interrumpió — Y dentro de unos minutos te demostraré cómo te deseo.

Ella soltó una carcajada mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

\- Me encanta estar en la cama contigo!

\- Bien. Porque tenemos toda la semana para hacerlo si quieres. Hay servicio a la habitación por si queremos comer algo y como puedes ver, el mar está a solo veinte pasos. Nadie nos molestara y podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aunque…

Shaina se medio incorporó para verlo más fijamente.

\- Aunque qué?

Shaka escondió su cara en su pelo.

\- Tengo que confesarte que parte por lo que… esperé para buscarte… Es porque eras muy joven y yo sabía que era ilegal y podía traernos problemas…

Shaina comenzó a jugar con su uña en el pecho de Shaka.

\- Entonces… fantaseabas conmigo desde entonces?

\- Oh si!... después de salvarte en la playa – dijo volteándose a verla para acariciarla – Y ver como tu leotardo se transparentaba y marcaba esto – decía pellizcando levemente sus pezones sacándole un gemido a Shaina – Y esto – dijo bajando su mano para tocarla más íntimamente haciendo que ella se arqueara de nuevo – No pude volver a estar tranquilo.

Shaina se deslizó suavemente cual cobra en acecho hasta posicionarse a horcajadas sobre su esposo para posar suaves besos por todo su pecho y subiendo a sus labios.

\- Lo siento mi amada cobrita – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – Mi otra cobrita despertó antes de los cinco minutos – dijo antes de tomarla de la cintura y bajándola sobre su ya más que lista erección.

Shaina solo le guiñó el ojo y Shaka le marcó el ritmo. Estuvieron asi unidos toda la noche y parte de la mañana de ese día y los días subsecuentes. Aprovecharon cada rincón y superficie disponible de la habitación, el muelle, el pasillo.

Oh! Sí que aprovecharon el tiempo, porque ambos sabían que solo era el principio de lo que les esperaba el resto de sus vidas.

Fin.


End file.
